


request page

by h3l10s



Series: helios requests [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, this is a request page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3l10s/pseuds/h3l10s
Summary: Want something written? You’ve come to the right place!
Series: helios requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157912
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	request page

Hello! Welcome! 

This is purely for my fictional writing gain; I need more practice in writing relationships (platonic or otherwise). If you’re going to leave some sort of rude comment about something, please just click off as I will delete your comment. 

Things I will not do:  
Incest.  
Pedophilia.  
Minor/Minor.  
Beastiality. 

Things avidly outside of CC’s boundaries.

If its not found above, I’ll probably do it.  
I do, however, reserve the right to deny your request, but I’ll most likely ask if you want to alter it to something I’m more comfortable writing.


End file.
